


Miles Away from Nowhere

by southern_screamer



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southern_screamer/pseuds/southern_screamer
Summary: John, the Peeping Tom, gets an eyeful.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Kudos: 7





	Miles Away from Nowhere

John is restless. He's walking the beach in Sri Lanka well after dark, the full moon shining brightly overhead. He's got a groove in his head and it's taken over his body - it won't let go and is forcing John to work it out right there and then. He decides to go to Roger's hut to see about starting up a makeshift jam session.

He crosses the beach diagonally, on the track to Roger's hut. They each have their own - great for privacy, but sometimes it's nice to work things out together, man to man. As John approaches, he sees movement through a gap in the curtains. He peers in the window and sees that Roger isn't alone. Roger is sitting facing the window, leaning forward, his eyes closed, kissing someone slowly and deliberately, his hand on their jaw.

Roger opens his eyes as he breaks the kiss. John quickly straightens up and moves his body out of view of the window. He walks around the hut, hoping to get a better look inside from a different perspective. Roger didn't mention earlier that he might have company, and John is dying of curiosity. From the side window, he's able to better see what's going on.

Roger is standing, talking to someone whom John can't see just yet. It must be someone special - his brown eyes are dancing, his smile natural and a bit shy. Just then, Nick walks into view. John has a momentary shock: Are they having a threesome and didn't tell him about it? He watches as Nick moves toward Roger and curls his arm around Roger's waist, pulling him in close. Nick tilts his head and engages Roger in a deep, wet kiss, sucking on Roger's lower lip and thrusting his tongue into his mouth as Roger's hand on the back of Nick's head holds him close.

John's mouth falls open as he watches his two friends kiss, adrenaline shooting through his body, flooding his nerves with sensation and excitement. Nick and Roger? He had no idea! "Fuck, that's hot," he thinks, shoving his hands in his pockets, the fingertips of one hand accidentally brushing the side of his cock, which is slowly stirring to life.

Roger drops his hands to Nick's pants, swiftly unbuttoning him, and reaches his hands inside to grab Nick by the ass. Nick stops kissing Roger and breathes hot against Roger's face as Roger squeezes and grinds Nick's hips into his own. John watches as the two men exchange words amid smiles, punctuated by teasing flicks to the lips with their tongues.

Nick's slim fingers undo Roger's belt and pants and reach inside to grab his cock. The two of them slowly stroke each other, lips locked together in a deep kiss.

John can't believe what he's seeing. He wants to be in the middle of this so badly; on the other hand, it's blindingly hot to watch Roger kiss Nick and watch them stroke each other, and he's suddenly jealous of the contact. Like an itch that can't be ignored, he takes his hand out of his pocket to rub across his swelling cock through his jeans. His eyes close and he exhales hard, then returns to watching just as Nick removes Roger's shirt, exposing his tan, muscular body.

The two men work to remove each other's clothing, Roger stopping to caress Nick's chest, licking at his nipples before removing his pants. He leans down and grips the head of Nick's cock with his mouth, one hand at the small of Nick's back to keep him close, the other gripped around the base to keep him still.

"Holy shit, Rog," John thinks, rubbing the heel of his hand across his pants. He watches as Roger sucks the head of Nick's cock, fingertips gently sliding the skin back and forth on his shaft. Head leaned back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, Nick combs his fingers softly, encouragingly through Roger's hair.

John can see that he's breathing heavily, and remembers the time when he and Nick first fooled around: the half-lidded look of desire, lips as full and engorged with blood as his cock had been once John got his mouth around it. He unzips his pants, moaning softly as the pressure is released and his hand makes contact. He doesn't dare move his hand, though. He wants to enjoy watching this all play out.

Roger hooks his arms around the backs of Nick's thighs and lifts him up. Nick wraps his limbs around Roger and grabs his hair, pulling him to his mouth. This knocks Roger off balance and he stumbles; Nick hits the wall a bit too hard, both of them laughing then moaning as their erections press into each other. Roger pins Nick against the wall and traces the line of his collarbones with his lips.

John watches as Roger stops what he is doing to talk to Nick, eyes locked on each other. Nick smiles and nods, and Roger smiles as well, and leans to capture Nick in another deep kiss.

Roger then leans into Nick, pressing him against the wall, and positions himself so that he can move his arm and not drop Nick. Staring into Nick's eyes, he sticks two fingers into his mouth. He watches as Nick licks his fingers and traces their outline with his tongue, playfully biting at the tip of one finger, smiling devilishly. Roger shakes his head.

Nick sucks Roger's fingers as if he's going down on his cock; Roger watches drunkenly as his fingers disappear into Nick's wet, warm mouth. John sees that Roger's mouth is moving, eliciting an eyebrow raise from Nick, presumably some filthy exchange of words. He watches as Nick spits out excess saliva onto Roger's fingers. Roger moves his arm back underneath Nick, and slowly eases his fingers inside of him.

"Fuck, Nicky!" John exclaims, then suddenly looks around, worried that he was too loud. Then he realizes that he's standing outside past midnight, between two huts, peering into a window, with his pants unzipped and his dick in his hand. Anyone who came to see what the noise was would be rewarded with a visual surprise.

But John can't help himself, he squeezes and strokes and watches as Roger's fingers disappear inside of Nick. Roger uses his body weight to thrust his fingers slowly in and out of Nick, the two of them leaned into each other, foreheads touching. They are pressed together so closely that every movement Roger makes rubs Nick's cock against his, the moans coming out of both of their mouths keeping time with every thrust of Roger's body.

Roger lets Nick down from the wall and lays down on the bed. John watches as Nick walks back into view, presenting Roger with a condom and a bottle of lube. Roger smiles up at him, eyes dark with desire, as Nick rolls the condom onto his hard cock and applies a generous amount of lube, which he also applies to himself.

John puts his arm up on the side of the window and leans his head against it. This is almost more than he can take. He is stroking himself freely but has to keep stopping, putting off the climax lurking just beneath because he knows that something more wonderful is coming.

Nick climbs up on the bed and positions himself over Roger, then ever so slowly eases himself down, one hand guiding him in, letting Roger fill him up. Roger's mouth is open as he stares into Nick's eyes. Nick's mouth is open as well, as if they are sharing the same breath, the intense sensation experienced by both of them nearly paralyzing.

Nick closes his eyes and strokes himself, and concentrates on relaxing and opening up. Roger's lips are moving and John sees a smile creep up at the corner of Nick's mouth. The two of them share a brief conversation and then Nick starts moving slowly up and down on Roger, Roger's hands grasping Nick's ass to help move him, Nick's hands planted on Roger's chest.

Soon, Nick is pushing on Roger's chest to help shove himself back onto Roger as he thrusts deeply. John can just barely hear both of their screams, muffled as they leak through the window. He is so close now, the image of Nick's pale body crashing together with Roger's tan one is making his lose his mind.

This isn't like the time John was inside of Nick. The two of them could barely stop kissing and touching each other to even think straight. They had to go slowly so that Nick could get used to him, and every controlled, tight thrust felt like bliss. This is more animal-like, Roger's fingers practically bruising Nick's hips as he pulls him roughly back into his body.

John snaps back to reality just as Nick comes all over Roger's chest. He can see the obscenities on Roger's lips as he pulls and then holds Nick down tight to his body, eyes squeezed shut, coming deep inside of him.

John is just a moment behind, and as he comes his body jerks; the slight movement catches the eye of Nick, who is suddenly staring right at John through the window. John quickly pivots and throws his back against the side of the hut. Mortified at being caught, John buttons up his pants and slinks away, back to his own hut.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in 2012, then deleted my account a few years ago. Posting again.


End file.
